And it's a love story
by seventeenforeverr
Summary: This is a bella edward story. OOC and all human. Its a blend of sleeping beauty, romeo and juliet and taylor swifts song it's a love story. Please give it a chance! Read&Review Please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

"Mom are you sure I have to go to this tonight?" I asked, I really didn't feel like going to another one of my dad's business parties. Especially when we had to get all dressed up with long floor length dresses and the whole nine yards. I'm sorry but that's just not me. My style's more comfy then stylish. That was something my mom hated about me. She would always complain how she wanted a girl not a boy. She would always force me into some girly clothes. I mean not that I minded jeans and shirts, she would only buy me dresses, skirts, and those frilly tops that I never know which end is top and which one is bottom. It got to a point that she wont even look at me in the morning before I got to school. She hated my jeans, t-shirts, and hoddie look. She said that we were rich and should look like it. She even didn't like me being on sports teams. She would force me to try out for cheer leading and hang out with her best friends daughters. I'm sorry but I don't like Jessica or Lauren. I feel like my brain cells are dying every time I'm in the same room as them. But every Sunday I got forced to stay with them while my mom and their moms had tea and did what else desperate housewives do. But then again she wasn't my real mom, she just made me call her that.

Any way I'm Bella, Bella Swan. And I am currently being tortured, yes it's violent and evil in every way. I'm being forced into a dress to long for me, to tight for me to breathe, and makeup being put on me. I hated makeup. I believe that if people don't like me looking the way I was born, then oh well. But sadly I had no opinion on this matter.

So here I am, being pulled into a corset and the ties being tied to tight to breathe, my hair being curled and hanging down my back. My bangs were falling in my face. I was currently moving from the horrible station called makeup in my moms bathroom over towards her closet where the death, I mean dress was hanging to be shoved in it. Guy I think that's what his name is was leading me out of the bath room like a lost puppy, with out me even getting an answer from my mom about if I really had to go. He shepherded me into the closet, took of the robe, checked the strings on the corset and pulled down the dress for me to step into.

"Doll face you are just going to look completely amazing in this dress. Honey how I wish I were you. Young, pretty, and going out and dancing with all those rich handsome men." He gushed at me. "Oh yeah this is me, living the life." I mumbled. I'm trying to speak as little as possible. M conserving what little air I have stored in my system for tonight. I know that I'm going to have to dance with at least every guy once so I might as well save the air. No one needs to see me pass out on the dance floor. God that would just send those old bats, I mean those old rich ladies into such a fuss about how young girls these days don't eat enough. Then I would be subjected to their visits to make sure I'm ok and have salty crackers shoved done my throat while they get their dish of gossip to spread around.

"Doll face you are just going to look completely amazing in this dress. Honey how I wish I were you. Young, pretty, and going out and dancing with all those rich handsome men." He gushed at me. "Oh yeah this is me, living the life." I mumbled. I'm trying to speak as little as possible. M conserving what little air I have stored in my system for tonight. I know that I'm going to have to dance with at least every guy once so I might as well save the air. No one needs to see me pass out on the dance floor. God that would just send those old bats, I mean those old rich ladies into such a fuss about how young girls these days don't eat enough. Then I would be subjected to their visits to make sure I'm ok and have salty crackers shoved done my throat while they get their dish of gossip to spread around.

"Oh honey this dress is simply to die for! This color is MAGNIFICANT with your skin tone. So tan man I wish I was like you." He continued to gush at me, while zipping up the back of the dress. It was a midnight blue floor length dress, that was like a second skin on me. It had a sweet heart top that scoped down my back till just above the small of my back. The sweet heart top just added to the pressure that was already being applied to my chest. I looked down to see the damage. Bloody hell when did i get cleavage? I guess the corset and shape of the top just pushed what little i did have up to make it look bigger. Well i guess that's an added plus, wait and i have curves? No way! No longer am I a boyish shaped girl, hello curvy Bella!

I twirled around to look at all angles of the dress. The back was cutting it a bit low, but it still looked nice. The last touch to complete the look was a blue jewel encrusted mask that covered from my cheekbones up. It framed my eyes and made the brown pop. I no longer had shit brown eye color. Maybe tonight wont be that bad.

I sat down on the little chair that my mom had in her closet and let guy slip on my heels. Its a good thing I'm not klutzy or i would just be meeting the floor the whole night. At least i would have one good friend by the end of the night right?

I thanked guy but i don't think he heard me, he was to busy dreaming of dresses, dances, and handsome men. Oh well, let him dream.

I walked downstairs to meet up with my dad and step mom. They weren't facing me as i stepped down the spiral staircase. That was a good thing, i don't like attention. That's why i was thankful of the mask. No one tonight would recognize the new me, or remember me after this.

My step mom was in a floor length red dress, it also had a sweet heart top but instead of being skin tight like mine, it flared out at her waist. My dad was in a three piece tux with a red tie. They both had gold masks on.

They turned to look at me, and my step mom actually smiled at me. "There's the girl i knew was under all those clothes, see you look beautiful!" She said.

"Darling you look wonderful." He hugged me and whispered in my ear "No matter what you wear." I smiled at him, he liked that i wasn't all girly and liked that i could watch the games with him and actually understand what was going on.

Henry our butler opened the door and we walked out to the waiting limo.

As i sat in the car i was kind of excited about tonight. It was going to be fun, no one would know me so i could do what ever i wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you like this story!**

**I dont own anything! They all belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

The limo ride to the hotel where the party was being held, was short and silent. My parents were to wrapped up to invite me into their conversation. Which was good cause I didn't really want to be in it.

When we pulled up outside the hotel, the valet came and opened our door. Now mind you here I am in a floor length dress, so trying to slide out of the car is quite difficult. Finally I managed to get out and not rip the blue dress. It deserved a round of applause because first I couldn't breathe, with the corset and tight top, and second cause it was floor length.

We walked up into the hotel. I had my dress in one hand to make it easier to walk. For once we didn't have to have dates, so I wouldn't be stuck with some loser my mom thought would be a good date for me, and they didn't have to introduce us was we walked down the stairs.

The bad part was you didn't know who anyone was. Unless it was some of the girls, cause they always dressed the same. And we didn't get to pick who we were sitting with. They gave us numbers when we walked in.

I held my ticket in my hand, I had table number 17. My parents were of course sitting at the head table.

I made my way into the room and down the spiral staircase. The room was gold. The tables and chairs, along with everything else was gold. The light that shown through was a light gold, it gave the room a soft setting.

There were huge gold painted roses at every table, with the number in gold sticking out of the top.

I looked around the room, searching for my number.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around. There was a boy about my age standing behind me. He had on a regular tux with a black mask. He had blue eyes that looked hungrily at me, and blonde hair that was slicked back. He gave me the creeps.

"Does the young lady need assistance in finding her table?" He asked in a voice that I'm thinking he thought was seductive but it ended up sounding like he was a chain smoker.

"Um no thanks I think I can read myself." I replied. With these types of boys you had to be short and sweet or else they would never get the point. They would follow you around till you either did whatever they wanted or called the police on them.

I heard a chuckle as I moved away from him. I turned to look see where the chuckle came from.

Whatever breath I was holding in for the rest of the night just left my body.

There in front of at table 17, was a tall boy again about my age. He had messy bronze hair that no matter what you did looked like it would never be tames. And his eyes! They were so green! Pure green with nothing mixed in with them. I felt my knees go weak just by looking at them. They were like some drug, you know you should stop looking at them but you couldn't, they would just call you back.

I tried to regain whatever dignity I had and asked, "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Not at you, at him." He replied. Ah his voice, if velvet had a sound that would be it. He had a deep voice but not manly deep. It was perfect. I crossed my arms across my chest so I could pinch the inside of my arm to make sure that I wasn't dreaming.

I winced at the pain. A) I wasn't dreaming. B)when I pinch myself again in the future don't pinch so hard.

"Oh well then I'm glad that I can serve you some entertainment tonight." Oh pat on your back Bella! He makes you drool but you can still form a coherent witty sentence.

"Well I thank you then, God knows I'll need it tonight." He replied.

I smiled at him, making my way toward my seat at the table.

"Well let's make a deal ok?" I asked

"Sure." He replied.

"You make sure that I don't get bored, and I'll make sure that you don't get bored. Ok?" I asked

"Sounds like a deal. Let's shake on it." He extends his hand. I reach out to meet his and as ours touch, an electric shock goes through me. By his face it looks like he felt it too.

"Well shall we sit?" He asked pulling out my chair for me.

"Why thank you kind sir." I laugh as he pushes me in and sits down next to me.

"No problem my fair lady." He laughs along with me.

"So may I have your name?" He asks me.

"Nope sorry, that's part of my mystery."

"Oh well than will you promise to tell me when this is all over?"

"Maybe." I reply.

Just as I finish my sentence a fat lady sits across the table from us. She has on a grey mask and a red dress with fur lining on the top of it.

Bronze boy, that's what I'm calling him since I don't know his name, leans over to me and whispers in my ear, "What would make someone where that?" He whispers to me.

"Why good sir! She looks Fabulous!" I giggled. He laughs along with me.

"Oh your right! How could I not see that before?" He laughs.

Just then the head table rises and clinks their glasses.

"Welcome! We wish to thank all of you that could come, and appreciate all of your generous donations!" A man in a purple mask says.

I'm guessing that's cue all the clapping, I look around and clap along with everyone else.

"You may sit now, and enjoy your meal and the rest of your night!"

Then I hear the sound of thousands of chairs being pushed back in. Waiters in white and black uniforms come out from the kitchen and begin bring out our food.

I pull my napkin off the table and place it on my lap. The waiter that serves my table is about my age. He's tan and has blue eyes. He kept staring down at me. He leaned over the fat old lady across from me and was putting down a glass of wine for her when it slid off the tray he was holding and onto her. **[AN: happened to me before! I was working at a retirement home and I was picking up a lady's drink and it slid off my try and onto her!]**

She gasped and jumped into the air.

I almost fell off my chair in an uncontrollable fit of giggles. I could tell that this might just turn into a fun night,

* * *

**Please review! They mean the world to me : )**


	3. Author's note

**Hi everyone!**

**I want to thank everyone that has every read and reviewed this story, and if your really into it**

**I am so sorry.**

**I have to put these aside for now. I promise that I'll get back to them.**

**But for right now, I'm having writers block on this and cant think of where to go from here.**

**I will be mostly focusing on Time for Control, and my new story Surf's up.**

**I hope your not to mad at me, and if you've never read this then I'm just going to stop this here.**

**Lots of love,**

**Seventeenforeverr : )**


End file.
